Gótica Sister
by Matryoshkah
Summary: OS: El breve punto de vista de Zoro respecto a Perona y lo que significó convivir con ella durante los dos años y medios de su entrenamiento con Mihawk.


Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

**Gótica Sister **

* * *

Para describir a esta chica debe comenzar por su cabello. Su cabello es de color rosa, es lo más llamativo en ella. Su vestuario se asemeja al de una bruja-emo adolecente con gustos góticos. Su rostro expresa un toque infantil mezclado con sarcasmo y orgullo.

Puede concluirse que a simple vista ella es lo que aparenta ser: un gran y perfecto fastidio. Ella es la impertinencia personificada, la reencarnación de lo problemático, es un sinónimo de "molestia", es el mejor ejemplo para representar todos los disgustos que puedan existir.

_Su nombre es Perona no-sé-su-apellido-y-no-me-interesa-saberlo._

Ella es la encargada de hacerle la vida un poco más complicada a Zoro durante los dos años que éste permanece entrenando en la isla siniestra.

_Isla siniestra = Isla Kuraigana._

Mihawk en sí ya es demasiada presión psicológica para él, es más que suficiente tener que soportar la mirada de esa bestia destrozándole la mente e intentar no alterarse por ello, pero tal parece que el destino le tiene preparado a Zoro un camino más arduo, el destino quiere ponerle la prueba máxima, entonces Perona decide quedarse a vivir en la mansión de Ojo de Halcón.

—Me fastidias —Dice Mihawk sin alterar su gesto—. Si te quedas aquí, morirás.

—Estamos en el medio de la maldita nada y no tengo ningún conocimiento en la navegación, si salgo de esta isla también moriré, así que prefiero morir aquí —Responde Perona cruzándose de brazos—. Además, ¿Qué puede pasarme dentro de esta mansión…? Sólo estaremos el merluzo perdidizo, tú y yo.

_Merluzo perdidizo = Yo, Roronoa Zoro. _

—Yo mismo te mataré —Responde Mihawk con suma tranquilidad—. Lo haré tan rápido que ni siquiera sabrás que te sucedió, de hecho será tan rápido que ni siquiera yo me daré cuenta cuando te haya matado.

Perona tiene una naturaleza sádica cubierta por una fachada de niña inocente. Sus gustos son peculiares en el perturbador sentido de la palabra. Ella considera "adorable" las cosas que a la gente común le aterran. Por ello, Perona desarrolla una fascinación hacia aquel misterioso lugar, y otros factores como el enorme parentesco a Thriller Bark, hacen inquebrantable sus deseos por permanecer en la isla.

—Evita los dramatismos y mátame aquí mismo —Dice Perona con un tono de voz desafiante para luego ponerse de pie frente al anfitrión—. Vamos, a mí me da igual morir ahora o en un par de años. Y ciertamente me estoy cansando de tus amenazas. Si en verdad me quisieras matar, ya lo habrías hecho.

—No te estoy diciendo que voy a matarte ahora mismo; es que en ocasiones suelo ser sonámbulo y tiendo a matar inconscientemente.

—Oh, entonces las noches en la mansión no serán tan aburridas después de todo.

Lo de 'Mihawk sonámbulo', aunque suene descabellado, resulta ser completamente cierto. En más de una noche Zoro tiene que lidiar con Mihawk en ese estado. Todas esas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte; lo que al final le salva siempre su pellejo es Perona usando sus fantasmitas para despertarlo y evitar que le rebanen.

—Mira nada más como quedaste, a penas y puedes respirar. Quítate la ropa, voy a vendarte.

Por todos lados hay sangre y un montón de vendas desparramadas por el suelo. Perona se divierte tanto vendando el cuerpo de Zoro, que convierte ducha actividad en su nuevo hobby. Perona no sana las heridas, ella sólo se dedica a realizar el proceso de vendaje, lo hace de manera cuantitativa y meticulosa. No importa si le hace más daño al pobre cuerpo de Zoro, ella no permite que él se libere de sus vendajes. Por un tiempo Zoro llegó a tener aspecto de una momia deambulando sin rumbo por los interminables pasillos de la mansión.

Los entrenamientos son mortales. Nada le da la certeza a Zoro de que vivirá para la próxima rutina, la muerte lo acompaña en todo momento, eso le lleva a acostumbrarse a la muerte, a no tenerle miedo.

_Mihawk es un maldito sádico, algún día le haré pagar todo este sufrimiento._

Más de una vez Mihawk se pasa de la raya. Tapa los ojos, venda sus manos, y le da sólo un bokken a su alumno para defenderse de los cientos de babuinos.

—¡Un momento Mihaw-kun! ¡Detén esto! ¡Destruirán a Zoro! ¡Zoro morirá! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Tienes algún resentimiento contra él?!

_Entonces Perona volvió a defenderme. No te preocupes, Perona, algún día lo mataré._

—Si vuelves a interferir, tú eres la que morirá. —Responde Mihawk tranquilamente mientras bebe aquel vino con aspecto a sangre.

—¡Tardé mucho vendándole el cuello y la zona del omóplato!

_Así que sólo estás preocupada por el jodido vendaje…_

Zoro comienza a pensar que, quizás, la presencia de Perona, en vez de ser un problema, es su salvación. De ella no haber estado allí, seguramente Zoro estuviese inválido o algo. De hecho, ella es la garantía de que Zoro aún viva. Sin embargo, hay que destacar que la mayoría de las veces es bastante fastidiosa.

—Mira nada más como ese cazurro dejó tu vendaje… ¡¿Acaso no sabe todo lo que me cuesta vendarte?! —Se queja Perona después de cada entrenamiento.

Sus vendajes cada vez son mejores, y ella está muy orgullosa de ello. Incluso defiende a Zoro con tal de que Mihawk no dañe el vendaje. Al parecer a ella no le importa el daño que pueda recibir el Cazador de Piratas, a ella sólo le preocupa el bienestar del vendaje.

* * *

Cuando los primeros desafortunados llegaron a la isla, Perona y Zoro fueron a recibirlos con la correspondiente violencia. Es la primera vez que Zoro usa el Haki, lo desarrolla repentinamente debido a la furia que siente cuando uno de los piratas clava su cuchillo repetidas veces en la garganta de Perona. La sangre y la herida parecen tan realistas que por un momento Zoro pierde la cordura y destruye todo a su paso.

A Perona no le sucedió nada. Debido a su Akuma no Mi, ella tiene la facultad de lograr que los objetos la atraviesen. Esa cualidad les sirvió para pelear con los próximos barcos piratas que desafortunadamente terminaron en esa isla.

Perona y su maldita habilidad.

Dracule Mihawk y Roronoa Zoro caen varias veces bajo los efectos deprimentes de la Akuma no Mi de Perona.

—Sería bueno morir y reencarnar en papel higiénico. —Zoro rió como nunca cuando vio a su maestro derrumbarse en el suelo y pronunciar aquello._ Quisiera haber tenido un Tone Dial y haberlo grabado._ Mihawk está tan deprimido que Zoro piensa que se suicidará.

Desde la pelea que mantuvo con Usopp, Perona había estado mejorando sus habilidades para llegar a un nivel máximo negatividad.

Mihawk se hace inmune a la negatividad rápidamente. Y después de muchos ataques, eventualmente Zoro también se vuelve inmune a los fantasmitas.

Otro de los aspectos peligrosos de Perona es su habilidad de traspasar objetos sólidos como paredes y pisos.

—Zoro. —Esta vez la susodicha interrumpe el baño de Zoro. Perona ni siquiera tiene la decencia de esperar a que Zoro termine de lavar su cuerpo, ella sólo entra como si fuese de lo más normal usurpar la privacidad de los demás mientras están en medio de una ducha.

Se acerca a la bañera y mira fijamente el cuerpo desnudo del espadachín. Tiene gesto de estar muy acostumbrada a verlo puesto que ni siquiera se inmuta. _¿Será que de tanto verme desnudo se acostumbró?_ Pero eso es lo de menor importancia ya que entra a la ducha y se coloca justo al frente de él.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —Pregunta de forma trivial.

—Por supuesto, no sería humano si no me hubiese enamorado alguna vez. —_Me he enamorado de muchas katanas_. La pregunta está fuera de lugar, pero igualmente Zoro contesta con la misma insignificancia.

—Eso me suponía. Pues, yo creo que me he enamorado —Dice, Perona comienza a jugar con sus dedos y se sonroja. _¿Para qué lo dices si luego te vas a avergonzar?_—. Es un sentimiento confuso. La verdad ni siquiera sé con exactitud si esto que siento es amor, pero es algo que no me deja estar tranquila, no dejo de pensar en eso.

—Y ¿Para qué me cuentas esto? —La interrumpe. _¿Tengo cara de consejero o qué?_—. Si no te has dado cuenta, estoy ocupado.

—Es que… esto no podía esperar. Necesito que me beses ahora.

Zoro deja pasar la pregunta anterior porque no le parece tan importante, es decir, no perdía nada con responderla, además, había pensado que cuando la respondiese, Perona quedaría satisfecha y se iría y lo dejaría tranquilo. _Un momento, ¿Es normal que las mujeres pidan besos en la ducha? ¿Esto es común para las mujeres? _No importa de qué modo se vea, la propuesta de Perona, además de imprudente, está fuera de lugar.

—No me pidas ese tipo de cosas durante una ducha, y… ¿por qué no le pides a Mihawk que te bese? Después de todo, él te gusta ¿no?

—No estoy segura… no sé si es Mihaw-kun o eres tú el que me gusta —Responde de forma indecisa, se cruza de brazos y luego hace la escena más incómoda:—. Creo que los dos me gustan, así que necesito decidirme.

—Tus problemas existenciales me importan una mierda. No pretendas que te ayude… ve a joder a Mihawk.

—Él ya me permitió que lo besara —_Mentira, ¿Dónde estaba yo que me perdí un evento tan trascendental? —_, por eso estoy aquí, para que tú me beses y luego yo poder decidirme entre los dos.

_¿Es así como las mujeres resuelven sus problemas amorosos? ¡Vaya que son prácticas!_ De ninguna forma las mujeres actúan de ese modo, ellas jamás besarían a dos hombres para escoger entre uno de ellos, de hecho, las mujeres suelen ser demasiado orgullosas como para hablar de sus sentimientos tan despreocupadamente. Lo que sucede es que Perona no actúa como una mujer normal.

Zoro permite que lo bese por el simple deseo de poder concluir su baño. Hace casi tres semanas que no se baña ya que es complicado encontrar el cuarto de baño. Podía pasar una semana entera deambulando por el castillo en busca de un baño.

—Hmm… —_Perona está metiendo la lengua en mi boca._

La sensación extraña dura unos pocos segundos. Perona culmina con un su gesto de incertidumbre. Permanece inmóvil mientras verifica algo en su mente, y finalmente se decide. Es algo rápido.

—Sí, estoy enamorada de Mihaw-kun. Gracias por todo, Zoro, continúa en lo tuyo.

Tiempo después Perona tiene la delicadeza de explicarle que cayó enamorada de Mihawk debido a la combinación de misterio y atractivo que lo componen.

Cuando eventualmente Zoro desarrolla más agilidad con las katanas, las heridas en su cuerpo disminuyen hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo. Después de un molesto lloriqueo de Perona, su hobby del vendaje queda en el olvido. El espadachín piensa que se ha liberado del sufrimiento que significaba ser vendado por Perona, pero esa sólo fue una fase. Luego Perona comienza a dedicarse a la costura.

—¡Pruébate esto! ¡Lo hice con mucho cariño!

Perona se la pasa todo el día diseñando ropa. Zoro no puede negar que algunas prendas son épicas, pero otras son muy vergonzosas. Es una etapa de su vida que quiere olvidar, así que no hace falta entrar en detalle. Ella le exige que sea su especie de modelo, y no para de joderle hasta que se probara sus retorcidas creaciones. Mihawk sólo observa el show desde un rincón y se ríe silenciosamente.

—¡Está listo! —Exclama Perona al culminar su nueva creación—. Ahora si estarás presentable para el memorable reencuentro.

_Es cuando Perona me diseñó la ropa que utilizo actualmente._ Ella le exige que utilice un vestuario de su creación, al cual Zoro accede con la condición de que respete sus parámetros. Perona confecciona un abrigo y un pantalón y se lo entrega un día antes de partir.

—¿Qué harás después de que me vaya a la Isla Kyojin? —Pregunta Zoro mientras camina junto a Perona en el Grove 15 de Sabaody.

—Volveré a Kuraigana y me quedaré junto a Mihawk. Él no siente nada por mí, de hecho, creo que ese hombre no tiene sentimientos..., pero al menos me permitió estar a su lado y acompañarlo a sus deberes de Shichibukai. Eso es suficiente para mí. —Respondió.

—Si te gusta de esa forma, supongo que está bien.

—Ah, te compré un obsequio.

—Qué demonios… ¿hablas en serio?

—Espero te sirva.

Antes de despedirse, Perona le regala una brújula. _¿Estás insinuando que soy un desubicado?_ Por cierto, la brújula está algo rota y tiene un parecido impresionante con una brújula que Zoro vio tirada en el bosque hace meses. Zoro la guarda en su bolcillo y se dirige hacia el Sunny Go para reunirse con sus amigos después de dos años sin verlos.

Esa es la última vez que Zoro ve a Perona.

—¡¿Para donde crees que vas, pedazo de incompetente?! ¡Tú maldito barco está hacia el otro lado!

—Ugh… ¡Y-ya lo sabía, bruja! ¡Desaparece de una vez!

—¡Mal agradecido, espero te pierdas y tus amigos te dejen!

Perona no dejó de fastidiarlo hasta el último segundo. En ocasiones Zoro se pregunta cómo la estará pasando Mihawk teniendo que soportar a Perona él solo. _Me imagino que debe ser difícil_… aunque s_in dudas es más difícil para mí_. El lugar de Perona ahora lo vuelve a ocupar Luffy, Nami, Sanji y Usopp quienes siempre tienen algo para joderle el rato a Zoro.

Zoro está seguro de que volverá a encontrarse con Perona, y cuando eso suceda, será la hora de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo luego de derrotar al que fue su maestro durante esos dos años de su vida que nunca olvidará.

Fin

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Eventualmente estaré subiendo más historias por aquí.


End file.
